The pilot-operated hydraulic control group for selectively moving a loader bucket on a wheel loader in various positions of operation thereon comprises a directional control valve adapted to be actuated by a control lever. A detent mechanism is normally associated with the control lever to hold it in selected conditions of operation (e.g., rack-back, raise, float) to release the operator's hand for actuation of other control levers. The detent mechanism is further operatively associated with a kick-out mechanism for releasing the detent mechanism in response to raising or lowering of the loader bucket.
Upon such release of the detent mechanism, a centering spring, normally enclosed within the valve body of the directional control valve, will function to return the valve spool thereof and the control lever to neutral or hold conditions of operation. The control group is normally mounted on the vehicle and is thereafter adjusted to coordinate the various positions of the control lever, valve spool and detent mechanism. An example of such a control group is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,155, assigned to the assignee of this application.